


Le Glee Magazine

by littlesitter



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesitter/pseuds/littlesitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel a un nouvel emplois, elle est engagé comme assistante au glee magazine. Elle se retrouvera sous les ordres de Quinn Fabray, la redactrice en chef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

Rachel entra dans le grand bâtiment. L'intérieur était moderne et design. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil pour obtenir les informations nécessaires.

-Excusez-moi Mademoiselle ?

La secrétaire la scruta et l'observa de haut en bas d'un air arrogant.

-Attends deux secondes Véro, je te reprends... _S'adressant à Rachel._ Vous ne voyez pas que je suis au téléphone ? Vous ne pouvez pas attendre franchement ? _Retournant à son occupation_. Bon reprenons Véro. Je disais le mec s'approche de moi et m'offre un verre.

\- Je rêve là ?

Une grande blonde aux yeux couleur océan la regarda avec compassion et décida de l'aider.

\- Elle fait tout le temps ça et tu peux attendre des heures ainsi.

\- C'est bien ma chance.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Oui je veux bien. Je suis Rachel Berry et je suis la nouvelle assistante.

\- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, moi je suis Brittany . Assistante et mannequin.

\- Il y a deux assistantes ?

\- Tu sais ici c'est grand, toi, tu es l'assistante de la rédactrice en chef, Quinn Fabray et moi de la directrice en mannequinat, Santana Lopez. Je vais t'accompagner au bureau de Quinn et en même temps, je t'explique le fonctionnement de cette grande usine.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Ici, c'est comme une grande famille. Alors là, tu viens de rencontrer Sugar, la secrétaire, quand elle n'est pas occupée à téléphoner ou à s'occuper de sa personne, elle est sympa et même des fois, je dirai utile. Au rez-de-chaussée, tu as le secrétariat, la cafétéria, la salle de réunion. Au premier, tu as l'atelier des stylistes, couturières et costumières. Au deuxième, on a les studios de photos, les loges des mannequins, la salle des défilés. Au troisième, les bureaux, tel le courrier, le bureau d'Artie et d'autres bureaux comme celui du reporter ou de l'imprimeur et d'autres.

\- Qui est Artie ?

\- L'informaticien, il s'occupe de pratiquement toute l'informatique. Quand il y a une panne, il répare avant les techniciens alors si tu as un problème, c'est lui qu'il faut appeler.

\- D'accord. Et nous, on a un bureau ou un truc dans le genre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, il est au quatrième, le meilleur étage. Il y a que nos bureaux, celui de Quinn et de Santana. Tu as des questions ?

\- Oui, comment se fait-il que tu sois assistante et mannequin ?

\- Et bien, au début, j'étais juste l'assistante de Santana et comme elle est directrice de mannequinat, elle s'occupe de tout ce qui touche le mannequinat. Elle gère les mannequins, les photos à garder, elle décide quel mannequin garder ou virer et un jour elle m'a dit que j'avais un corps sublime et qu'elle était sûre que je serai un model incroyable. Le lendemain elle m'a demandé de prendre la place de un de ses mannequins. Et à en voir ou j'en suis maintenant je crois que ça lui a plu. Voilà, tu es arrivée devant le bureau de Quinn, je vais te laisser et je te retrouve à la pause déjeuner, on déjeunera ensemble. Tiens le coup avec Quinn au début, elle est dure mais c'est pour que tu fasses tes preuves. A plus.

Elle partit en sautillant joyeusement. Rachel frappa et entra lorsqu'une voix de l'intérieur le lui permit. La femme se leva de son fauteuil en cuir pour aller à la rencontre de Rachel.

\- Bonjour, je suis Quinn Fabray, rédactrice en chef pour le Glee magazine. Vous êtes Rachel Berry, ma nouvelle assistante, je présume ? Elle dit cela de façon élégante mais très froide en même temps.

\- Oui tout à fait…

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement les interrompant.

\- Hey Fabray, j'aurai besoin ton avis pour … Oh Dios Mio, c'est quoi cette horreur ?!

La femme d'origine hispanique restait figer en regardant Rachel avec insistance.

\- Lopez ! Arrête de dévisager mon assistante comme ça, tu veux ?

\- Quoi ? C'est ton assistante ? Tu as vu comment elle est fringuée. Tu ne peux pas travailler dans un des plus grands magazines de mode et t'habiller comme un sac à patate.

\- Euh…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires Lopez. Vas t'occuper de ton assistante, elle a encore sa culotte.

\- Oh oui, tu as raison, il faut que j'y remédie tout de suite. On se voit au déjeuner, soit à la cafète à 12h00. Viens à l'heure pour une fois.

\- Oui oui, allez vas t'en.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans incident. Quinn expliqua le travail ainsi que son fonctionnement.

\- Bon et bien voilà. Je vais aller déjeuner, la cafeteria est en bas…

\- Oui je sais… euh… Brittany m'a fait visiter et m'a proposé de manger avec elle.

\- Parfait.

\- Bonne appétit Mme Fabray.

\- A toi aussi. C'est mademoiselle, pas madame.

\- Bien j'en prends note.

Rachel sortit du bureau et fut immédiatement prit dans une étreinte. Brittany.

\- Rachel ! Alors ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui très bien, excepté le fait que ta patronne nous a interrompu et a critiqué mon look.

\- Il faut avouer qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort mais je lui en toucherai deux mots. Bon je vais te présenter les autres.

\- Brittany, j'ai une question très déplacé et indiscrète à te poser.

\- Et bien vas-y.

\- Bon voilà, je sais que ça me regarde pas et qu'on se connait à peine mais voilà : Tu couches avec Santana ?

\- Oui bien évidement sinon il y aura un souci. Elle répondit de façon naturelle. Devant le regard d'incompréhension que lui lançais Rachel, elle continua.

\- C'est évident dans le sens que, comme elle est ma femme, il y aurait un problème si elle ne me faisait pas l'amour.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Tu vas voir ici on dirait plus un site de rencontre qu'un journal.

Elles rentrèrent dans la cafeteria et se dirigea vers une table où il y avait déjà quelques personnes.

\- Salut tout le monde, je vous présente la nouvelle assistante de Quinn. Rachel, je te présente Tina notre couturière, Mike le mari de Tina qui est mannequin. Apres on a Artie l'informaticien, Mercedes la photographe et là c'est son fiancé Sam un mannequin. Et là c'est Finn service courriels.

\- Salut bienvenu dans la famille Rachel, on est heureux de t'accueillir.

\- Arrête ton char le baleineau tu dragues très mal.

\- Oh ça va Santana.

\- COMMENT ? J'ai du mal entendre.

\- Pardon je n'aurais pas dû parler comme ça.

\- Pardon QUI ?

\- Pardon Mlle Lopez.

\- Je préfère, tu es un bon Frankenstein.

Une voix les interrompu.

\- Rachel ?! Tu es enfin la !


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel reconnu immédiatement la voix de son interlocuteur et se précipita dessus. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras.

\- Noah !

\- Mon bébé juif !

Santana s'approcha, les sépara et regarda Noah avec insistance.

\- Noah ? Mon bébé juif ? Attends, tu veux dire que le gnome est… BEURK… ta petite amie ?

Santana se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Sanny ne l'appelle pas comme ça tu es méchante.

\- Ouais, pardon Berry. Alors Puck c'est ta nouvelle conquête ? Plus le temps passe, plus tu as des gouts de mer…

Elle fut arrêtée par un second coup de coude suivi d'un regard noir de sa compagne.

\- Non Satan, Rach n'est pas ma petite amie, mais c'est une très bonne amie d'enfance.

\- Ouf, merci tu m'évite de vomir.

\- Satan arrête d'être méchante avec mon amie ! Bon le grand reporter que je suis doit partir pour une interview exclusive. On se parlera se soir viens à 19h à la maison, on sera seul et comme ça on pourra parler.

Il partit ne laissant même pas Rachel répondre. Santana se rapprocha de Brittany, la prit par la taille et lui donna un baiser dans le cou.

\- Nous aussi, on va y aller, je mange avec Kurt et tu viens avec nous mon cœur.

\- Je voudrai bien mais j'ai promis à Rachel de manger avec elle.

-C'est pas grave le Troll n'a qu'à venir avec nous. Ça ne te dérange pas Q. ?

Quinn sortit de ses pensées à l'appel de son prénom.

\- Pardon, je n'ai pas entendus ce que tu as dit.

\- Je t'ai demandé si cela te dérangeais si ton assistante venait au déjeuner d'affaire avec nous, histoire qu'elle fasse son travail.

\- Oui enfin non. Elle peut venir.

Elles prirent donc ensemble, la route du restaurant. Juste avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, Santana agrippa Rachel.

\- Ecoutes-moi bien le Troll ! Là on va aller manger avec notre associé mais c'est aussi un très grand ami.

Rachel hocha la tête attendant la suite. Santana continua.

\- Il est plutôt connu, je ne veux pas que tu nous fasses remarquer alors pas d'évanouissement pas de cris, tu restes calme et tu ne parles pas sauf si tu as mon accord. Tu n'ouvres pas ta bouche sinon je te refais le portrait à la façon Lima Hight Adjacent.

Santana cracha les derniers mots. Rachel effrayée, acquiesçât aussitôt. Elles entrèrent, Rachel ouvrit la bouche afin de pousser un cri, mais avant qu'un son ne puisse sortir, Quinn plaqua sa main dessus.

\- Tu sais quand elle dit qu'elle te refera le portrait, elle le fera vraiment, ce n'est pas une façon de parler. Donc maintenant je vais retirer ma main de ta bouche, tu ne vas pas crier et tu vas m'éviter d'avoir une assistante défigurée.

Rachel hocha la tête, Quinn retira alors sa main. Rachel prit une grande inspiration et souffla tout doucement ce qu'elle voulait crier.

\- Oh mon Dieu c'est Kurt Hummel, le styliste le plus connu, celui qui a créé la grande ligne de vêtements KLAINE !

\- Oui c'est notre associé, mais surtout notre ami. On se connait depuis le lycée. Si tu restes dans notre entreprise, tu le verras souvent.

Elles rejoignirent le groupe qui était en train de se saluer. Quinn se rapprocha du styliste et l'enlaça.

\- Salut Quinnie, ça faisait longtemps. Mais dis-moi qui est cette étrange femme derrière toi.

Rachel vint a la rencontre de Kurt et lui serra la main et déballant sa présentation à toute vitesse.

\- Bonjours je suis Rachel Barbara Berry, C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. C'était un rêve pour moi de vous voir. Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser que je suis devant le grand Kurt Hummel. Vous êtes mon héros et …

Santana l'interrompit.

\- Hey, le moulin à paroles ! Quelles mots n'as-tu pas compris dans « Tu n'ouvres pas ta bouche sinon je te refais le portrait à la façon Lima Hight Adjacent ».

\- Pardon, je vais me contrôler. Ça n'arrivera plus.

\- J'espère pour toi.

L'homme qui était au côté de Kurt se rapprocha de Rachel afin de lui serrer la main. Bien évidement elle le connaissait.

\- Salut je suis …

\- Blaine Anderson, Figure de KLAINE, compagnon officiel du styliste Kurt Hummel. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Rachel Berry, la nouvelle assistante de Mme Fabray…

\- Pas pour longtemps si tu continu a être si agaçante. Cracha Santana en lui lançant son regard le plus noir.

Rachel se mit la main devant la bouche et s'excusa. Kurt avait un grand sourire et décida prendre la parole.

\- Ha ! J'adore c'est tellement épique !

Santana le regarda étrangement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu baves toi ?

\- C'est trop bon, on se croirait au lycée, toi, terrifiant un élève parce qu'il n s'est pas écarté de ton chemin.

\- Ah ! La belle époque ou Snixx régnait.

\- Oui et maintenant c'est Brittany qui règne sur toi. Pouffa Quinn.

\- Oh toi, c'est bon !

\- Bon ! Allons manger ! S'exclama Kurt.

Après un bon repas dans une ambiance conviviale. Tout le monde retourna travailler. Quinn chargea Rachel du remplissage de quelques dossiers. Cette dernière fut vite en difficulté, elle devait faire des photocopies, mais n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la photocopieuse. Elle décida de demander à Brittany. Elle frappa à la porte de son bureau et lorsqu'elle entendit un petit « _oui »,_ elle entra. Grave erreur. Elle trouva Santana à califourchon sur une Brittany allongée sur le bureau. Surprise, Santana se leva de Brittany et lança un regard noir à Rachel.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Dios míos ! No es posible ! Que tienes en tu cranas surement pas un cerveau. Je vais te tuer. Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de se frotter à Snixx ! Je vais te refaire le portrait à la Lima Hight Adjacent y … Non mais je rêve ou tu me mate !

Santana s'était levée sans se rhabiller, elle avait donc la poitrine nue et n'avait pour seul vêtement qu'un string en dentelle rouge devant une Rachel bouche grande ouverte, complètement perdue dans son observation.

\- HEY LE MONSTRE TU M'ECOUTES !

Quinn rentra dans la pièce alertée par les cris de Santana qui se faisaient entendre dans tout l'étage. Contrairement à Rachel, elle ne fut ni surprise, ni choquée de voir Santana dans cette tenue.

\- Santana rhabille toi et pour la énième fois arrête de baiser Britt dans mes bureaux ! Rachel fermes-moi cette bouche, tu baves !

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Rachel recouvra ses esprits et partit en bafouillant des excuses. Santana regarda amoureusement sa blonde qui s'offrait à elle sur le bureau et essaya l'inimaginable, résister à la tentation et écouter pour une fois son amie.

\- Tu sais tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Rachel, ton corps est vraiment magnifique, on dirait une déesse.

S'en était trop pour Santana, il fallait se faire une raison Brittany la rendait folle et ce n'était pas demain, la veille que Santana pourrait se contrôler facilement. C'est alors qu'elle se précipita sur la blonde afin de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé en ignorant les dire de Quinn.

Rachel arriva devant l'appartement de Puck avec une demi-heure d'avance. Quelques secondes à peine après que Puck lui ai ouvert la porte, une petite tornade blonde se rua vers elle.

\- Tati Rachel !

Rachel la rattrapa de justesse et l'embrassa.

\- Bonjours à toi ma petite Beth.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait ma nièce préféré.

\- Car tu devais arriver à 19h et preuve du contraire il n'est pas 19h.

La petite blonde interrompu la discussion en attirant l'attention de Rachel en lui tirant son pull.

\- Tati Rachel ? Tati Rachel ?

\- Oui ma puce ?

\- Aujourd'hui ma maman vient me chercher. Normalement elle vient me chercher le dimanche mais elle avait un rendez-vous alors je suis restée un jour de plus chez papa.

\- Ah d'accord. Tiens en parlant de cela. Noah comment se fait-il que je ne sache pas qui est la mère de Beth alors qu'elle a 6 ans. Tu ne me fais pas confiance au bout de 17 ans d'amitié.

\- Si bien sûr que si, sa mère et discrète on va dire. De toute façon c'est réglé tu vas la voir quand elle viendra chercher Beth.

Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase que la sonnette retentit. La petite fille sautillait partout.

\- C'est maman, c'est maman. Je vais ouvrir

\- Quand on parle du loup.

La petite fille ouvra donc à sa mère et lui sauta au coup. La femme rentra et se dirigea dans le salon avec la petite fille toujours dans ses bras.

\- Rachel qu'elle surprise !

\- Oh mon dieu ! C'est Quinn Fabray…


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Rachel se retourna vers son ami, choqué. Puis regarda Quinn, puis Puck pour finir par regarder dans le vide. Elle avait du mal à assimiler l'information.

\- La petite fille que j'ai toujours considérée comme ma nièce, voire plus, est la fille de ma patronne. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Cependant cela explique plein de chose.

Quinn ne savait pas comment réagir. Rester et tout expliquer en risquant de franchir la limite hiérarchique entre elles, une patronne et son assistante, ou s'en aller et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Elle ne voulait pas que Rachel reste une simple assistante, avec tout ce qui les reliait elle espérait devenir son amie. Mais par peur d'être rejeter par son assistante, elle décida de prendre la solution de facilité et faire ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire : Fuir.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger, je vais partir avec Beth.

\- Maman ? Est-ce qu'on peut rester manger avec Papa et Tati Rachel pour une fois ?

Prise à dépourvu, Quinn sortit la première excuse qui lui venais en tête, en espérant que ça marcherait.

\- Une autre fois mon ange, on ne va pas les déranger. Ils doivent surement avoir plein de chose à se dire.

\- Tu ne nous dérange pas Quinn, au contraire ça pourrais être une bonne idée et comme ça tu pourras faire mieux connaissance avec Rachel. Et puis avec Rachel on parlera une autre fois, on a tout notre temps. A moins que tu avais quelque chose de prévu.

Puck avait parlé spontanément et Rachel acquiesçait à ses coté pour confirmer ses dire. Sans le savoir il venait de compliquer sa sortie. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma ne sachant quoi répondre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse donner une réponse, la petite blonde se précipita sur sa mère et lui présenta son visage de chien battu auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister.

\- Allez maman, S'il te plaît. En plus j'ai été très sage.

Comme elle le craignait, Quinn craqua devant la petite bouille de sa fille et accepta. Beth sautillât de joie et retourna à ses jouets tranquillement. Les trois adultes se dirigèrent vers le canapé et engagèrent une discussion des plus banales. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de choses inintéressantes. Au bout d'un moment, Quinn eu marre de cette ambiance de malaise, et décida de crever l'abcès et d'apprendre à connaitre Rachel.

\- Et toi d'où viens-tu Rachel ?

\- Je suis né à Los Angeles, puis on est venu s'installé à Lima quand j'avais 6 ans, et je suis venu à New York quand Noah m'a annoncé qu'il avait à un emploi de rêve pour moi dans la mode.

\- Tu viens de Lima ? Comment se fait-il que je ne te connaisse pas ? Tu étais dans quel lycée ?

\- Je n'ai pas été au lycée. Mon père me faisait cours à la maison. C'est pour ça que peu de gens me connaissait et que j'avais très peu d'amis.

\- Ah d'accord et comment vous vous êtes connu ?

-On s'est connu à la synagogue et on a découvert par la suite qu'on était voisin. On est devenu très vite proche. Noah m'a toujours protégé et a joué le rôle de grand frère pour moi.

\- Et vous, vous étiez dans le même lycée que lui si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Oui, à McKinley. Par contre, tutoie-moi. Je pense que nous avons dépassé le stade des « Mlle Fabray » surtout si on se revoit en dehors de la boite comme aujourd'hui.

\- Oui je le pense aussi.

\- Alors comment trouves tu la ville de New York ?

\- Magique. Ça a toujours été un rêve pour moi de vivre dans cette ville où tout peut se réaliser. C'est un magnifique paysage. C'est idyllique. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux.

Quinn buvait toute les paroles de Rachel, elle en voulait plus, la connaitre mieux. Elle était passionnée par chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de la brune. Quand à Rachel, elle était fascinée par la beauté de Quinn, trouvant chaque geste, chaque mimique adorable. Pendant toute la soirée, les jeunes femmes ne cessaient de se dévorer du regard.

Au moment de partir, Quinn prit discrètement Rachel à part pour lui parler.

\- Je dois te dire, qu'au magazine, les personne à être au courant pour Beth sont très rare alors je te demanderais de ne pas ébruiter le fait que j'ai une fille.

\- Oui bien sûr, je serai une tombe.

Quinn baissa les yeux et commença à se tripoter nerveusement la main comme une adolescente.

\- Je voulais te dire que j'ai passé une très bonne soirée en ta compagnie et je voulais te proposer si tu voulais euh passé une soirée avec Beth… et moi. Tu as l'air importante pour elle, je pense que ça lui ferait très plaisir. Et comme cela je pourrai mieux connaitre la Tati Rachel dont Beth n'arrête pas de me faire des éloges. Enfin si tu en a envie, je veux dire… je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas. Je suis une des premières à ne pas vouloir mélanger la vie professionnelle et privée... Euh ! Enfin je sais… c'est peut être déplacé mais je veux dire que c'est juste une idée. Je t'oblige en rien, là je ne suis pas une patronne mais…juste… enfin moi…

\- J'en serai honorée. Tu veux faire ça quand ?

Quinn releva sa tête surprise qu'elle accepte si facilement.

\- Euh je ne sais pas… vendredi ? Ça fait peut être un peu juste, tu as peut être déjà prévu quelque chose… Euh voyons...

\- Je suis libre.

\- Euh… Bah parfait ! On dit 19h ?

Rachel acquiesçât

\- Je te donnerai mon adresse au bureau. A demain.

Peu après le départ de Quinn, Rachel décida d'aider Puck à ranger. Il engagea la conversation.

\- Elle te voulait quoi ?

\- Elle m'a proposé de venir passé une soirée avec elle et Beth vendredi.

\- Waw !

\- Quoi ?

\- Non c'est juste, qu'elle invite très peu de gens chez elle. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas vu votre attitude pendant toute la soirée.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle innocemment

\- Je veux parler que tu ne l'as pas lâché du regard. Tu bavais dessus et tu la matais royalement.

Rachel resta bouche bée. Elle pensait avoir été discrète, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Alors ? C'est ta nouvelle proie ? Ta patronne, c'est culotté. J'adore ! Surtout Quinn, ça ne va pas être facile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Que tu as envie de te faire Blondie. J'adore ton esprit, tes conviction et même ton espoir mais par contre si tu fais souffrir ma fille je te tue et pareil pour Quinn.

\- Non mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux pas coucher avec Quinn ! Si je l'ai comme tu dis « maté », c'est juste que je l'a trouvait belle rien de plus

\- Oh !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es dans le déni.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Que tu es à fond sur Quinn, que tu la désir et si tu t'en ai pas rendu compte, ça veut dire que c'est même pas une attirance sexuelle. C'est plus que ça. Rachel tu craque pour Quinn.

\- Haha ! Très marrant Noah ! Je ne tombe pas amoureuse et encore moins en un jour et surtout pas de ma patronne. Tu as de l'humour toi.

\- Rachel je suis très sérieux. Je ne te dis pas que tu es tombée amoureuse en 1 jour. Je te dis que tu as des sentiments pour Quinn. De l'attirance et pas seulement sexuelle.

\- Non ça ne peut pas être poss… Et merde ! Ca ne pouvait pas tomber sur une autre, fallait que ça tombe sur elle. C'est une catastrophe ! Je ne sais même pas si elle est homosexuelle. Oh mon dieu, imagine qu'elle ne le soit pas. Et si elle l'était, qu'elle ne soit pas du tout intéressée par moi. Si elle m'a remarqué tout à l'heure ! Et si elle avait trouvé ma réaction mal placée et qu'elle me considère comme une vulgaire trainée ! Oh non je vais perde mon emplois, alors que je viens seulement de l'obtenir. Je vais être au chômage et je vais devoir retourner à Lima, quitter New York. Je ne veux pas quitter New York, ça fait seulement 3 jours que j'y suis. Paniqua-t-elle.

\- Rach ! Calme- toi ! Tu ne vas pas retourner à Lima parce que tu ne vas pas te faire virer. Si elle avait trouvé ça mal placé et qu'elle te considérait comme une vulgaire trainée, elle ne t'aurait pas invité chez elle et surtout elle ne t'aurait pas regardé comme elle la fait !

\- Comment ?

\- Comme toi tu l'as regardé. Tu es une fille bien, tu as toujours été clean avec les filles avec qui tu es sorti. J'ai confiance en toi mais ça ne sera pas facile. Et il faut d'abord que tu sois sur de ce que tu veux avant de te lancer. N'oublies pas que je serais toujours là pour toi et que si tu veux l'avoir, il va falloir te donner à fond et surtout mettre toute les chances de ton coté. Ce n'est pas une fille facile.

– Tu sais quoi tu as raison ! Je vais apprendre à la connaitre.

\- Voilà !

\- Pour mieux la séduire.

\- Tu traine un peu trop avec moi toi !

Ils partirent dans un fou rire.

La semaine passa très rapidement. Le lendemain du RDV, elle avait eu une conversation avec Brittany. Le soir même, elle avait beaucoup reflechit sur le sujet de cette conversation. Le vendredimatin, Rachel partit au travail, déterminée. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Brittany. Elle frappa pour éviter l'incident de la dernière fois, puis entra quand Brittany le lui permit.

\- Oh Rach ! Que me vaux ta visite !

\- Je voulais savoir si ta proposition d'hier de me faire un relooking tiens toujours.

\- Sérieusement ? Demanda-t-elle existé.

\- Oui ! Je veux la totale et à mes frais.

\- Youpi ! Je suppose que c'est pour un rendez-vous ou un truc comme ça. Alors c'est pour quand ?

\- Ce soir.

\- Wow ! Ça nous laisse peu de temps.

\- C'est trop tard ? Si c'est le cas ce n'est pas grave.

\- Ce n'est jamais trop tard, j'aurais juste besoin d'aide.

Elle empoignât son téléphone.

\- Allo ? Kurt ?

\- Oh Britt ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui très bien. Je t'appelle car j'ai un service à te demander.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne peux pas faire défiler Lord Tubbigton.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. Tu te souviens de la nouvelle assistante de Quinn, petite, brune, mal habillée.

\- Comment l'oublier ? Pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle ? S'intéressa immédiatement Kurt.

\- J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour faire un relooking expess.

\- C'est génial ! Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite rêvé de la relooké, elle sera tellement sublime qu'elle va faire des ravages quand on l'aura relooké.

\- Justement, c'est pour un rendez-vous.

\- Quand ?

\- Ce soir.

\- Ah oui ! Je comprends pourquoi tu as dis express. Elle fini à quelle heure ?

\- 16h00.

\- Ok il est à quelle heure sont rendez- vous ?

\- 19h.

\- Viens à 16h10 au QG avec elle. On va faire de la magie.

\- Génial ! J'adore la magie.

Brittany raccrocha et regarda Rachel avec un grand sourire.

\- A 16H10, on te relook.

Rachel lui sauta au coup en la remerciant.

Elle était prête, bientôt une nouvelle Rachel allait naître.


	4. Chapter 4

A quatre heures pile Rachel et Brittany quittèrent le bureau et se dirigèrent dans une belle Lamborghini rouge. Rachel était en admiration devant ce véhicule.

\- Waw jolie voiture Brittany.

\- Ce n'est pas la mienne. C'est celle de Sanny. La mienne c'est une mini Cooper rose. Sanny me la offerte.

Elles montèrent à bord. A peine 5 minutes de route plus tard, Brittany se gara devant une petite maison qui semblait être en piteux état. Brittany tapa un code sur le vieil interphone et ouvrit la porte en bois usée et décolorée. Rachel se demandait bien ou Brittany l'emmenait. Ce fut un choc pour elle quand elle entra dans le bâtiment. L'intérieur était design dans des tons chromés et blanc laqué. Une décoration recherchée, moderne et à la pointe de la mode. Elles marchèrent dans le long couloir pour rejoindre la pièce du fond. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, l'endroit était immense. Kurt les accueillit chaleureusement.

\- Les filles vous êtes enfin là.

Kurt fit la bise à Brittany et enlaça Rachel.

\- Bienvenu à toi dans le QG. Ici c'est un institut que j'ai créé pour mon usage personnel et celui de mes amis, les vrais pas les profiteurs. Ici il y a tout ce dont tu as besoin. Coiffure, maquillage, épilation, soin du visage, manucure, et surtout habillage. Tu as de la chance, des milliers de personnes tueraient pour se faire relooker par moi, sans me vanter.

\- C'est pour ça, je voulais vraiment vous remercier ainsi qu'à toi Britt pour m'aider.

\- De rien c'est normal, mais par contre règle numéro 1 dans l'institut : On se tutoie.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, mettons-nous au travail. On pourra papoter pendant qu'on te transforme en princesse. On va commencer par la coiffure.

Ils entrèrent dans une première salle et tout était déjà prêt. Un homme habillé en noir invita Rachel à s'assoir afin de lui laver les cheveux. Kurt s'assit à coté de Rachel.

\- Alors dis-nous tout Rachel, pourquoi ce relooking ? Tu peux tout nous dire on est qu'entre nous trois.

Rachel regarda l'homme qui lui lavait les cheveux. Il avait oublié de le compter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Brad et un professionnel. Il ne s'occupe pas de ce que tu racontes mais de ton relooking. Fait comme si il n'était pas la et raconte nous tous.

\- Hier, j'étais chez Puck et je suis arrivée un peu tôt j'ai vu Beth. Mais je ne savais pas que Quinn était sa mère. Moi je l'a connaissait par Puck et il m'a jamais dit le nom de la mère. Je n'ai découvert que hier que celle que je considère comme ma nièce était la fille de Quinn. Et quand elle est venu pour la récupéré elle m'a vu, ce n'était pas prévu. Elles sont restées manger, une idée de Beth. Et à la fin du repas, Quinn m'a proposé de venir manger avec elle et Beth chez elle. Elle m'a dit que ça ferai plaisir à Beth et que cela nous permettrait de se connaitre un peu mieux l'une et l'autre. Oh Non ! Elle m'a aussi dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je parle de Beth. J'ai trahi sa confiance. J'ai fait une boulette elle voulait garder ça secret. Promettez-moi de ne pas lui dire.

Kurt et Brittany ne répondirent pas. Ils avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Dites quelques choses. Vous me faites peur là.

C'est Kurt qui sortit de sa transe le premier.

\- Désolé, mais là je suis scotché. Si je m'attendais à ça de la part de Quinn.

\- J'aurai jamais dû parler, ni venir. Je vais être virée.

\- Rachel, calme-toi. Tu ne vas pas être virée. On connait Beth. Quinn l'a eu au lycée donc bien sûr qu'on est au courant de son existance.

\- Enfin moi je n'ai pas été au même lycée, je l'ai connu parce que Santana est la meilleur amie de Quinn et la marraine de Beth donc comme Santana est ma compagne, je connais Beth.

\- Si on a été choqués c'est parce qu'il s'agit de Quinn Fabray. C'est notre Quinnie qui t'a invité. Et si c'est vraiment elle qui t'a invité, ça change tout. Dit Kurt sérieusement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On ne va pas te transformer en princesse comme je l'avais prévu. On va te transformer en Déesse. On met les bouchées doubles. On va te rendre irrésistible. Brad fait lui la coupe 14. Tu vas voir, Quinn va tomber comme une mouche.

Deux heure plus tard, Rachel ressortit plus belle que jamais. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement ondulé lâchés à l'air. Elle portait un maquillage qui lui mettait ses yeux et son teint en valeur. Pour la robe, elle avait opté pour une robe corser bleu nuit. Elle se rendit à l'adresse que lui avait donnée Quinn plus tôt dans la journée. Elle entra dans la résidence et sonna à la porte du loft. Quinn lui ouvrit. Rachel la trouva éblouissante. Elle portait une simple chemise blanche, un slim noir qui lui moulait parfaitement ses jambes et des escarpins noirs.

\- Rachel, tu es magnifique ce soir.

\- Merci. Mais je pense que j'en ai peut-être trop fait.

\- Non, tu es parfaite. Rentre. Beth, Rachel est là.

La petite fille se précipita hors de sa chambre pour aller embrasser sa Tati Rachel. Dès que la petite arriva dans la pièce, elle ralentit instantanément. Elle se rapprocha lentement de Rachel et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, elle fit le tour de Rachel.

\- Que tu es belle. Dit-elle admirative.

\- Merci ma puce, mais toi aussi tu es très belle.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là.

\- Moi aussi ma puce.

Elles se mirent à tables. Quinn mit les plats fumant et humant une odeur agréable au milieu de la table.

\- Quinn, ça sent divinement bon. Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Des lasagnes végétaliennes. Je me suis dit que j'allais essayer puisque tu es végétalienne. Tu l'es bien ? Je ne me suis pas trompé ?

\- Non non, je suis bien végétalienne. Merci beaucoup. De plus les lasagnes sont mon plat favori.

\- Tu me diras si elles sont réussies alors.

Rachel prit une bouchée puis ferma les yeux.

\- Hum, elles sont délicieuses c'est un plaisir pour mes papilles.

Une fois le repas fini, Beth alla voir Rachel en activant sa tête de chien battu.

\- Tati Rachel, tu peux me chanter une chanson ?

\- Beth ! Ça ne se demande pas. Elle n'a peut-être pas envie de chanter.

\- Mais Maman, c'est Tati Rachel qui m'a dit que je pouvais lui demander quand je voulais, en plus elle chante trop bien.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de chanter.

\- Très bien.

Rachel commença à chanter. Quinn ouvrit la bouche en grand. Elle était emportée par la voix de la brune. Elle avait des frissons rien qu'en entendant sa voix. La chanson lui parut bien trop courte. A la fin de la chanson Beth et Quinn se levèrent pour applaudirent chaleureusement.

\- Tu as vu maman. Je n'ai pas menti.

\- Oui mon cœur. Tu avais raison.

\- Merci. Ça me touche.

Bien plus tard la soirée prit fin toujours dans la bonne humeur. Quinn avoua à Rachel qu'elle n'avait pas passé de meilleure soirée depuis bien longtemps et lui promit de refaire cela. Rachel repartit le sourire aux lèvres.

Le Lundi qui suivit, Rachel alla au travail de très bonne humeur. Sur sa route, les personnes se retournèrent. Elle s'était faite belle. Elle était décidée à mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Elle avait opté pour une tenue assez sexy. Elle portait une chemise moulante rouge, une mini-jupe noir, elle était courte mais loin d'être vulgaire. Et pour finir elle portrait bottes à talon noir. Elle entra dans le magazine et se dirigea vers son bureau. Les employés arrêtaient tout mouvement dès qu'ils voyaient Rachel, ce qui la fit sourire. Les hommes la regardèrent en bavant alors que les femmes lui lancèrent des regards noirs. Lorsqu'elle fut dans son étage elle croisa Quinn, la salua d'un geste amical et entra dans son bureau. Au moment où Rachel passa devant Quinn, la tasse de cette dernière lui échappa de ses mains. Rachel s'activa et partit s'occuper des dossiers dont Quinn avait besoin. Elle faisait plein de passages entre la salle des dossiers, son bureau et le bureau de Quinn. Brittany arriva au bras de Santana. Elle vit Rachel et lâcha Santana pour la saluer.

\- Hey

\- Hey Brittany ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien, je vois que tu as décidé de porter la tenue sexy. Très bon choix. Je préfère te voir comme ça qu'avec tes anciens vêtements.

\- Merci.

\- Bon. Je te laisse Santana va s'impatienter. On se voit à l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Oui avec plaisir. A ce midi alors.

Brittany rejoins Santana. Santana la regarda intriguée.

\- C'est qui cette nouvelle ? Tu l'a connais d'où ?

\- Ce n'est pas une nouvelle. C'est Rachel.

\- QUI ?

\- Rachel Berry, l'assistante de Quinn.

\- Tu veux dire que le laideron s'est transformé en bombe ?

\- Oui c'est Kurt et moi qui l'avons relooké.

\- Toi ? Pourquoi ? Elle te l'a demandé ?

\- Je lui avais proposé et comme elle veut séduire quelqu'un elle m'a demandé mon aide.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je lui ai promis.

\- Allez mon cœur. Je ne le dirai à personne.

\- Je vais te le dire car de toute façon tu arriveras à me faire parler. C'est Quinn.

\- Tu veux dire notre Quinn ?

\- Oui, Quinn l'a invité à dîner vendredi.

\- Ok merci mon cœur. Je vais parler à Q.

Santana entra dans le bureau de Quinn. Cette dernière était en train de regarder à travers une vitre qui donnait sur la salle des dossiers dans laquelle on pouvait voir Rachel qui essayait d'attraper un dossier en hauteur en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds ce qui faisait remonter sa mini-jupe.

\- La Bête s'est transformé en Belle ?

\- Ouais. Répondit Quinn encore en pleine observation.

\- Alors comme ça on ne prévient pas sa meilleure amie qu'on invite un nain chez soi.

Quinn lâcha Rachel du regard pour voir Santana légèrement contrariée.

\- Désolé San. Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais. J'avais peur que tu me convainques d'annulé.

\- C'est bon je t'en veux pas. Parce que j'aurais tout fait pour annuler. Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Tu m'as toujours assuré que tu es hétéro, et ça tenait la route parce que tu as résisté un bon nombre de fois à mon corps de rêve et maintenant tu bave sur une lilliputiennes.

\- Je sais, moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais était attirée par les femmes mais là je ne sais pas. Avec Rachel c'est bizarre. Elle m'hypnotise. Elle me fascine. Et là sa mini-jupe me rend folle.

\- Q, tu as des goûts très spéciaux.

\- Je sais. Il faut que tu m'aides San. Il ne faut pas que je cède à la tentation. Je suis sa patronne, il ne doit rien se passer.

\- Arrête de te torturer Ice Queen. Fonce ! Depuis que tu as ta fille tu n'as eu qu'une seule relation. Il serait temps de se bouger et d'aller chercher l'amour.

\- Je ne peux pas sauter dans le vide sans avoir analyser tous les risques avant. Te rends-tu compte pour qui je passerais si elle me rejette ? Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

\- Elle ne te rejettera pas parce qu'elle est dingue de toi.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Elle te dévore du regard, elle essaye de te séduire, et surtout elle se rend sexy pour toi.

\- Qui te dit que c'est pour moi ?

\- Britt.

\- Britt ?

\- C'est elle qui l'a relooké et elle a dit que c'était pour un rendez-vous qui avait lieu hier soir. Elle était où hier soir.

\- Chez moi.

\- Bien ! C'est bon tu es rassurée ? Maintenant tu vas tout faire pour avoir le gnome.

\- Je ne peux pas San.

\- Mais bon sang. Il est où le problème ?

\- BETH !

\- Quoi Beth ? Tu vas vraiment utiliser ta gamine comme excuse ?

\- Elle est comme tous les enfants. Elle veut un papa et une maman. Déjà que Puck et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, si je lui ramène Rachel comme petite amie, elle va me détester. Elle n'acceptera pas une femme comme belle-mère à part si elle vit avec Puck. Imagine à l'école, si les autres élèves apprennent que sa mère sort avec une femme. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit persécutée.

\- Elle ne le sera pas.

\- Je sais comment sont les gamins. Ils sont horribles avec ceux qui sont différents et ceux qui ont une famille différente. Je le sais parce qu'on faisait partie de ces gamins qui torturaient les autres.

\- Ta fille est forte et les esprits ont changé. En plus Beth était la hier. Comment c'est passé la rencontre ?

\- Beth connait déjà Rachel. C'est sa Tati Rachel. Elle l'a toujours connu, elle la voyait souvent quand Rachel venait voir Puck.

\- Tu vois, déjà un problème d'écarté. Ta môme adore Berry.

\- Comme tata. Pas comme la femme qui aime sa maman. Non franchement je ne peux pas.

\- Tu te complique trop la vie, Q. Réfléchis-en. Ne gâche pas une opportunité d'être heureuse. Regarde-moi avec Britt. Elle travaillait pour moi, et on s'est quand même mit ensemble et maintenant on est heureuse et on va avoir un bébé. Alors ça vaut le coup non ?

Quinn acquiesça puis au bout de 30 secondes, elle percuta.

\- Un bébé ? Vous en avez enfin parlé ? C'est un projet ou c'est décidé.

\- On a rendez-vous jeudi.

Quinn se leva de son fauteuil et prit Santana dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Qui le portera ? Britt ?

\- Non c'est moi.

\- Toi ?

\- Oui. Je veux un enfant, le porter, le sentir bouger et surtout Britt gardera son corps de rêve. J'ai hâte de voir Britt avec un gros ventre. Mais plus tard, j'ai plein de contrats pour elle. Moi, obèse ou pas, je peux faire mon travail mais Britt non, sauf pour des revus sur les femmes enceintes.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas possible. Tu parles d'avoir un enfant et toi tu penses au travail. Et puis Britt est ton assistante à la base.

\- Oui, mais je préfère quand elle est top model. On ne me changera pas.

\- C'est un fait. Tiens je voulais savoir, c'est toujours bon pour jeudi ?

\- Oui et j'ai annulé tous mes rendez-vous de l'après-midi. Je compte sur ta présence. Amène ton nain, je suis sûr que ça lui plaira.

\- Oui je serais là. Je ne pense pas que je vais inviter Rachel, sinon ça fais trop collante. Et en plus, je n'ai pas encore décidé si je veux qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié entre nous.

\- Ok. A plus.

Santana sorti du bureau de Quinn afin de se diriger vers celui de Brittany.

\- Chérie, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je vais inviter Berry jeudi. On va aider Quinn à faire le bon choix et tu verras dans pas longtemps elle tombera dans les minuscules bras du gnome.


End file.
